the_flaws_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamspinner Episode 1/transcript
Note: I had to write the first few paragraphs for Pen island123, please do not credit me in the episode -WheeliumThe2nd Beginning of the episode A cold November's morning, the river near the mountain was flowing freely, as the Tardis materialized near a building complex * : We've landed! * : Are you sure where we've landed? * : No, no really, but there's no time like the present to find out, is there? * : Well, not really * : Good, Come along now Sio, Don't want you missing all the fun, Do we now? *'Wellington St.' * runs toward Wheely and Zorah * : Took you long enough * : Ugh, believe me, the streets were crowded, and everyone was rushing to a Brainwave store * : A Brainwave store, Tell me Sio, did this Brainwave store have limited stock * : well, yeah, everyone seemed t' be shouting "Gimme a Brain-Jar ", "When will you gimme a Brain-Jar ", "No, I want that Brain-Jar ", The usual stuff * : Wheely, what is actually happening? * : I believe were in the year 2050, in Ottawa, you see, in the year 2023, it was determined by the UN that Brainwaves were considered valuable currency * : And what happened then * :That's the problem, you see, in 2049, it was announced by The GREPS that brainwaves were damaging to the environment, and do you know what happened, BOOM, shortage * : So, what can we do * : I'd like to speak with someone in that tower! *She points to a futuristic tower * : Mansion Hill Tower * : How did you know that * : There's a sign right there Mansion Hill Tower *Heptagon: Are you sure this will work? *Octagon: I have full orders to carry out the maintenance *Decagon: Now, Wheely, if you could just follow me to the control room * : So this is it *Decagon: Yes, we call it 'The Dreamspinner' *Heptagon: Yeah, it looks like it belongs in 1966! *Nonagon: Now, Heptagon, respect the machine * : So, did you lot build this thing *Octagon: Oh no, Gravel built it, we're just maintenance *Nonagon: Oh speak of the devil, here he comes *Gravel: Wheely, I believe * : Yes, that's right, no offence but, I didn't know Ottawa was inhabited by so many shapes *Heptagon: HEY! * : I said no offence, Goddammit, sorry, do you mind explaining to me what this machine is? *Gravel: Well, this machine can project ones dreams, no matter how weird they seem, so it's kind of like a movie, we have already tested these machines on droids with object thinking ability * : Wait... These Machines? *Gravel: Well yes, you see, this is only a prototype, and once it's fully operational, we plan to have two more shipped to Montreal and Detroit, and we hope this will solve the Brainwave shortage, by using the energy of the projections, and putting them into these Brain-Jar s * : you know, I find your work very suspicious *Gravel: Well, even if it is, whose gonna stop me if I wanna take over the world * : I am technically a member of the I.O.C., well, technically but let's not get started on that one *Gravel: Oh I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, I suppose you'll want to report your findings to your I.O.C. thingamabob, the best place to write here, Ma'am, is the cafeteria on the bottom floor * : OK? Goodbye Mr. Gravel, I hope to see you later tonight *'Door slams shut' *Heptagon: Well she's a bit shapist *Gravel: Stop arguing men, we must prepare for D-Day, 2050! Inside the Cafeteria * : So! How’d it go? * : I don’t trust those guys. I feel like the Dreamspinner’s in the wrong hands. * : What do you mean? * : This machine could be dangerous! Also, why would anyone want to project one’s dreams? * : Because it’s super cool! * : While I do agree, that isn’t a valid reason! * : Let’s follow them. * : I believe they’ll present this machine at The Royal Scientific Club. * : What are we waiting for? Let’s go! Royal Scientific Club * : Alright people, this is it. Inside * Gravel: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!